Adams Revenge
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: over 20 years have past, Adam escapes from hell and vows to have revenge on his brothers who never tried to save him. Sam and Dean have been retired from hunting and have started normal lives. Adam has a plan to destroy everything and anyone the two have loved as well as there new friends and family.
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Stays Dead

Sam Winchester sat on the steps of a suburban home. a white bricked house stood behind him, that was decorated with a black frame around the two windows on each side of the brown door. The home was two stories tall with a black roof to top off the building. Sam smiled as he watched his young daughter as she ran back and forth. She giggled and shouted joyfully as she played fetch with the family dog.

Sam was much older now, it was clear from the lines on his face and the little specks of grey in his light brown hair. He had just celebrated his 45th birthday a month ago, with a trip to Greece with his family. unlike most people his age, he was filled with much energy and happiness. He was starting to do things that he had always wanted, things he had dreamed of but had put on hold for so long. He had a normal job, a family, a proper home, he spent time traveling the world and had even started taking classes at Stanford again. After years of hunting and all the stress and torment that came along with it, he was overjoyed to finally have some peace. He was happy to have a simple life.

It had been ten years since Sam last went hunting with his brother. Sam fell in love with the girl of his dreams and he gave up the hunting life style to be with her. He was afraid he would lose her love if he continued to stay away from her for such long periods of time. But also, the more he was away from her the more his mind drifted and his focus was less on the task at hand. He was losing interest in hunting and longed to just give it up for a chance at a normal life style with her.

His daughter penny ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Sam kissed her cheek. Penny was five years old. she had long curly dark blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail. She dressed in a pink shirt sleeve t shirt with a cartoon character on it and denim jeans. She climbed onto his lap and looked up at him with her big green eyes. she began to chat with her father about her favorite shows and her friends at school.

Suddenly coming from inside the house, he hears his wife screaming in terror. Sam immediately began to tense. While Penny looked up at her father and quickly grabbed clung to him.

"daddy, what's going on?" she asked.

But before he could answer they heard the scream again, this time the voice sounded pained. He could hear sobbing following each roar of terror. Penny latched tighter onto her dad, tears streaming.

"I'm scared." penny admitted.

"Don't be you`ll be safe, you just have to listen to me. Okay?"

Penny nodded slowly.

"Go to the house across the street and stay there until I come and get you. "he commanded.

"but- "

"you have to listen to me! something is wrong and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"but what about you, daddy? Are you going to be okay? Is mommy gana be okay?" her voice fearful.

He kissed her head.

"everything will be fine, I promise." He told her.

Penny nodded and then she jumped onto the ground and ran as fast as she could to the house directly across the street.

As Sam entered his home, he quickly reached into the nearby closet and pulled out a gun and an angel blade. He placed the blade in his pocket and held gun in his hand.

"STOP! leave me alone! PLEASE!" he heard his wife, Natalie, scream from the kitchen.

Sam rushed in to the room and saw blood shattered all over the floor. His wife laid on the ground, she was covered in large cuts and bruises. Meanwhile, a man in a hoodie stood over her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sam shouted as he pointed the gun at the man. Natalie looked at Sam with hope in her eyes and a faint smile. the man turned toward Sam, an evil smirk grew on the man`s face, but his eyes hidden by his hood.

"LET HER GO AND I WONT SHOOT!" Sam ordered.

The man chuckled.

"you think I'm afraid of that thing? That doesn't scare me." The man scoffed. "What bothers me is that people like you get to live. You and your brother have constantly and single handedly caused destruction through the nation for years., yet you two live while millions die. millions of innocent lives, families destroyed and futures stolen."

Sam grew annoyed and shot at the man a few times in a row. but the man quickly dogged the bullets. But as he dodged his hood came off to reveal his face. It was one that Sam recognized but he didn't understand…. how could he be alive?

The man had pale skin and a scrawny figure. He had messy short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Adam?" Sam muttered in shock.

The man smiled then his eyes turned to black as he chuckled.

"oh, so now you remember me?" Adam spoke, as his eyes turned back to blue. "after over 20 years you finally remember the brother you abandoned!"

"we didn't want to leave you there, Adam. We had no choice, we couldn't bring you back."

"well the angel had no problem bringing you back and Death didn't have any trouble getting back your soul from the pit. But me…I wasn't worth the risk? I wasn't worthy? I was literally in hell for over 20 years! I have seen things you can only imagine, I did things I never thought I would do! I had a bright future ahead of me, then you Winchesters came and fucked it up! First your father got me killed, then I was brought back and killed again because of you and Dean. I was innocent, I only wanted to what I thought was right! I was willing to help the angels, I let them use my body to fight their war! but you guys couldn't think to even save me!"

"leave her out of this. "Sam warned, as he revealed his blade.

Adam revealed a blade of his own. Adam quickly grabbed Natalie by the hair and held the knife to her neck. He made sure to hold her close and tightly toward him, preventing her from getting away.

"you come any closer and she dies." Adam warned. Natalie was sobbing, there was pure fear on her face.

"why would you want to hurt her? You don't even know her." Sam commented. On the outside making himself seem calm, were as on the inside he was afraid. "Kill me and leave her."

"well where is the fun in that?" Adam replied. "I've been tormented for 20 years. Now it's your turn to suffer. I been doing my research…. you two have helped many people, made friends, and had families while I was gone. It seems you have made many connections with others."

"we have friends now, what's your point?"

"I have been watching you and dean the past couple of weeks, your friends and families have brought normalcy into both your lives, these people bring you joy and happiness. Now I'm going to take that away from you, I'm going to take away everything you love! Anyone, who either of you, have ever cared for is going to die! they will be tormented until they beg for death and you will see every minute of it." He smirked and looked at Natalie. "starting with the wives. The ugly, pitiful and stupid wives. "

"I don't think so!" Natalie shouted, as sprays a small bottle of holy water in his face, that she had kept in her pocket. As he let go Natalie ran to Sam's side. Sam placed his hands-on shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"you need to get out of here, Nat! you got to get somewhere safe!" Sam told her.

"I`m not leaving without you!" she insisted as she grasped his hand.

"I can handle him, you know I can! But you-"

"I'm not leaving you!" she repeated her voice stern.

Adam moved toward them, Sam quickly moved infront of Natalie, with the intent to protect her no matter what the cost. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and they were transported somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for Work

Natalie and Sam looked around them. The room had old fashioned wooden cabinets and tables. The floor had white marbled tiles and on the green walls were photos of Dean and his newlywed wife, Ashley. Sam`s eyes dart around the room confused as to why or how they were in Dean`s house. then suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"hello Sam," Castiel spoke, in his deep monotoned voice.

Natalie and Sam turned toward Castiel. Sam looked at Cas with disbelief.

"why did you bring us here?!" Sam asked, his voice filled with irritation. "Adam needs to be stopped! He is going to go after innocent people if we don't stop him!"

"Dean asked me to do what I could to help you." Cas replied. "Your daughter had come here very upset, she had said that something had attacked her mother and she was scared that it would hurt her father as well. Of course, Dean wanted to try rush over to aid you in your fight. But Penny threw a fit when he tried to leave, so he prayed to me to help you instead. We didn't know the situation, all we knew was that someone or something became a threat to the two of you."

"where is Dean?" Sam asked impatiently. His mind was focused on the hunt, no one else was getting hurt if he could stop it. "we need to make a plan, we need to stop this! We can't just sit around here and- "

but before Sam could finish his next sentence, he felt Natalie gripping tightly onto his hand. He looked over to her and could see she was in pain. She could hear her breathing heavily and her hand felt clammy.

"Nat, are you okay?" Sam looked at his wife with worry and concern.

She didn't respond, instead she just looked down at the ground as she ran her figures through her curly short black hair. Sam quickly brought a chair over to her. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're gana be okay. just sit down and tell me what's wrong." Sam spoke, his face frozen with fear.

she sat but still wouldn't speak. Sam caressed her hand and put his right hand to her check, he could feel the sweat dripping down her face. sweating like crazy.

"Nat…. please…" he begged. "what can I do to help you?"

"I…I don't know…." she replied, her voice sounding strand as she tried to speak. ". I just feel a little dizzy…. But I'm okay- I'm fine."

her face was becoming slightly paler then usual and there was a lot of dry blood covering her face and on parts of her body, there was no doubt she had lost a lot of blood in the attack. She may have been going into a hypovolemic shock caused from the loss of a large amount of blood. Without a word, Cas walked closer to her and placed his hand on her head. In an instant her wounds were gone and her face gained back its color. Sam smiled at her happily, then embraced her with a kiss. She considered Sam's eyes and smiled as she placed her hand on his check. Her blue eyes then shifted and looked at Castiel with surprise. she had never been healed or even knew Cas could do that. she slowly got up and walked toward Cas and hugged him tightly.

"thank you, Cas." she spoke simply. "your always there when any of us need you." Natalie added.

"the Winchesters are a family worth protecting." Castiel replied with a slight smile.

Natalie looked toward her husband.

"you still think it would have been a good idea to stay and fight, Sam?" She asked sarcastically. "if we would have stayed I would have died. Any warrior needs to know when to stand down, when to leave the fight for another day."

Sam nodded, feeling guilty for being carless. He worried more about the fight, so much so that he didn't even think of how it could have affect her.

"your right." He agreed.

"Talk to dean, make a detailed and thought-out plan. Then take on Adam." She told him.

He hugged her softly and then kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, Nat, I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. "

Then he looked over to castiel.

"thanks." he spoke.

Natalie and Sam walked into the living room. Penny was asleep on the couch, a small blanket covering her body. Dean sat in his favorite arm chair watching TV. On the floor was a Monopoly board game, the pieces all over the board and the money in different, messy piles. Sam chuckled at the thought of Dean being forced to play a board game with Penny. He hated childish games, yet Penny was the kind of kid who took every game seriously. She hated to lose and loved to win.

"so, you guys lived." Dean commented, as the couple sat on the couch across from him.

"thanks to Cas, he transported us away just in time." Natalie replied.

"I figured you guys would need some help." Dean revealed. "I know Sam hasn't been hunting in a while, I thought his skills might be a little rusty."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I could have still taken him down, hunting isn't something you forget." Sam argued. "It's like instinct to me."

"You can keep telling yourself that." Dean replied sarcastically.

Natalie chuckled, she kissed her daugthers head. then Penny`s eyes opened as she hugged her mom.

"your okay!" she cheered. "lets go get ice cream to celebrate! Uncle Dean always has junk food in the kicthen!"

Penny grabbed her mother`s hands and leads her into the kicthen.

"So, what attacked you guys?" dean asked.

Sam then explained the situation to his brother, he told him about Adam and everything he had said.

"so, our demon brother wants revenge and is planning to kill anyone we have cared about?" he questioned with disbelief.

"basically." Sam replied simply.

"son of a bitch." Dean murmured. "How the hell are we going to even know who he will target first?"

"Or who he will target? I've been living in this town for five years, I made friends with the people here and Natalie and I both have jobs where we are meeting new people and making connections."

"what about all the people we saved and hunters we have befriended? What about Ashley and Natalie`s families there our families too now, so he goes after them too?"

"I don't know he wasn't very specific. But he did say he was starting with the wife's." Sam told him.

Without a word, Dean went to the closet and got his black leather jacket. "let's go. Hopefully we can get to her before Adam does."

"we can't just leave Nat and Penny, there in danger too!"

"what about Ashley?! If he goes after her, she shouldn't have to fight alone!"

"I know, but they need me too."

Sam thought for a moment.

"they can come with us." Sam suggested.

"so, you want to bring them to the people who are trying to kill them?" dean questioned not understanding his brother's logic.

"they would be safer with us then they would be alone. They could come along and wait in the car as we go to check on Ashley. Then if anything comes for Nat and Penny, they can call and we can easily rush out to help them. They`ll be right outside, easy."

Dean sighed, not knowing what to think.

"it's your call, Sammy." Dean replied.

Sam nodded.

"I think it's our best option." Sam replied. As he began to walk to the door.

"but what are you going to tell, Penny Lane?" Dean called out.

Sam hesitated, as he placed his hand on the door to the kitchen.

"I'll think of something." Sam spoke. He entered the kitchen and saw Penny`s face covered in ice cream, as Natalie sat next to her trying to clean up Penny`s face. Sam smiled and sat down across from his daughter. Penny excitedly jumps out of her seat and runs over to same

"dad, you`ll never guess what happened in school on Friday!" Penny shouted with enthusiasm.

"what happened?" Sam replied trying to match her excitement. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"in school Mrs. Evans said that starting next weekend each one of the kids is going to get to have a turn bringing home the class hamster. He is cute and his name is chubby! Katie had a hamster once and it could do tricks maybe we can teach chubby to do tricks! If I do a good job taking care of chubby can we get another dog, but a puppy because puppies are so cute! And…"

As Penny continued to talk, Sam looked at his wife with curiosity.

"how many bowls of ice cream did you give her?" Sam asked Natalie.

"I gave her one. She helped herself to three more bowls when I was on the phone with my mother."

Sam chuckled.

"daddy, listen!" Penny called out. "we should get a bunch of pets before I take home chubby so then chubby will have friends."

"we`ll talk about it later at home, Pen." Sam told her. But really, he just hoped she would forget about the whole pet thing. "but right now, the three of us are gana go with Dean to pick up Ashley."

"why?" Penny asked.

"well Ashley hasn't seen you in a while and she really misses you, so dean thought it might be fun to surprise her at her new job."

"that sounds fun!" penny replied excitedly.

"but we might get there really early so if that happens you and your mom are gana have to wait in the car for a while. But when we come out the four of us will go eat somewhere and you can tell Aunt Ashley all about school and your friends."

"okay, I'll go get my jacket." Penny told him. She climbed off Sam`s lap and went into the living room. Sam went to follow her but Natalie grabbed his arm.

"what's really going on, Sam? Is Ashley in trouble? Is she hurt?" she asked, sounding worried.

"as far as we know she is fine. but we want to keep it that way." Sam simply replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you really?

Meanwhile, Ashley sat in the hall of an office building waiting to be called in for her interview. She was dressed in a blue pants suit, black high heels and her long auburn hair was in a bun. She fidgeted in her seat and rolled her eyes impatiently. She hated having to dress up for jobs, normally she would be seen in a classic band tank top, jeggings and converse. Her hair was always either in a ponytail or down. But she really needed this job, this was her last hope every other place turned her down. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could do this, that she could make an honest living…. that she didn't have to be a hunter. She read over her fake resume and tried to remember everything written down. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she searched through her cluttered purse. as she finally finds it, it had stopped ringing. She sees that it was Dean who had called. As she began to dial his number to call him back, an older man comes out of the office and called her name.

"Ashley Winchester?" the man called out as he looked up from his clip board.

Ashley quickly turned off her phone and stood up.

"that's me." She replied a fake smile on her face. She put out her hand and the man shook her hand.

"hello, my name is Alexander Skyler." The man replied. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. As she turned back to the room she noticed a younger man and a middle-aged woman also in the room with them. Ashley was spurious of why they were there, but didn't say anything. she only clutched her purse and sat down. The old man sat in front of her, only a desk in-between them. she placed the resume on the desk.

"as you will see in my resume I have years of sectary experience and I have been very well liked by all my former employers." Ashley told him.

Alexander nodded. While the younger man and the women stared at Alexander intently their eyes turned black. The man had short black hair and light skin whereas the women had dark skin and straight black hair. Ashley`s eyes widened then back to alexander.

"now I'm just going to ask you a few questions- "alexander spoke.

Ashley leaned in closer to him.

"how much do you trust those two?" Ashley asked Alexander. "Cause there not who they say they are."

"excuses me?" alexander replied with confusion. "those two have been working for me for years. I trust them fully."

"well you shouldn't, there demons." She replied looking at him with concern. "honestly, you should run now. Trust me."

Alexander looked at her with more confusion and slight disturbance.

"there is something very wrong with you. "alexander replied. "please leave my office now before I call security."

'but sir- "

The male demon quickly appeared behind alexander and stabbed him in the back with a blade. Ashley got to her feet and pulled a blade out of her bag, as the male demon ran toward her. She stabbed the demon in the throat. Then hoard of demons came in from the door. As they came toward her she stabbed as many as she could, as fast as she could. Two demons came behind her, without turning around, she used both arms to quickly elbowed them in the chest then punched them in the face. As she turned around she stabbed one in the gut and the other in the face.

"in case your idioits haven't realized I am trying to retire!" she yelled.

A demon put out his hand and forced her into the wall across the room. her head felt like it was spinning, she held her head in pain. Then reached for her knife, that had fell on the ground. But before she could grasp it, Adam appeared and took the knife. Ashley got to her feet and kicked him in the jaw. She went to get in for a punch but he quickly blocked her. He grabbed her fist tightly then went to stab her, but she leaped out of the way. But he had managed to cut a line across her arm. Adam moved closer to her, and she side swiped his legs causing him to fall back. she tried to pin him down, but he kicked her in the gut and forced her back. he snapped his fingers and suddenly two more demons appeared and pinned her down. They held down arms and legs and Adam smirked as he stepped on her stomach.

"well seems like the stories they say about you are misleading. The demons spoke of a powerful and deadly hunter called, Ashley Collins. A woman who has 8 generations of hunters in her blood line. …. Not the pathetic, washed up girl I see in front of me."

"fuck you! you needed two demons to help you take me down! If you were a significate fighter, you would have taken me down on your own!"

He chuckled.

"significate? Oh, you don't know how significate I am! I have been trusted and trained to perform a very momentous task: to torment and eventually kill the Winchesters."

"who would trust a shrimp like you to do something like that?" Ashley questioned.

"Lucifer." Adam answered. "he has taken over hell. He escaped from his cage, killed Crowley and all the fools who were loyal to that pathetic king of hell. Now Lucifer is going to take the world by force, but first he must get rid of the two who have always stopped him the past Sam and Dean. But of course, Lucifer and I both agreed to torment them first would be much more satisfying."

Ashley`s eyes widened and for the first time, she had fear on her face. _Would they stand a chance against Lucifer this time? She thought. How could they? He created an army and trained Adam himself._ Adam laughed loudly and proudly.

"I'm very much going to enjoy tormenting such a pretty face." Adam commented as he slides the knife down her cheek.

But her reaction was one that was unexpected, instead of a scream or sobbing, she smiled and laughed.

"Well look who finally made it." Ashley commented.

Adam looked at her with a puzzled look and then turned around. He saw Sam and Dean standing behind him, Dean was holding a small silver ball in his hand. The ball was no bigger than a typical Christmas ornament. But Ashley knew what it was and why he had brought it.

"Stay away from my family." Dean spoke.

On the side of the ball was a switch, that dean quickly flipped the switch to and the demons in the room began to scream. Then there spirts were forced out their vessels and then directly back to hell. Dean turned off the device and ran to Ashley, kneeling beside her. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips. he smiled at her, as she considered his eyes and beamed back. he then looked her up and down, looking for any signs of injury.

"are you okay?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"yeah, another day, another demon attack. What else is new?" she joked.

Dean smirked and kissed Ashley. Then he ripped off a part of his sleeve, and wrapped it around the wound on her arm. Then he ripped off a second piece of cloth and handed it to her to stop the bleeding on her cheek. She took the cloth from him and placed it on her wound. She smiled at him.

"I told you my device would be a good idea." She pointed out smugly. "I believe your exact words were `there is no way in hell that thing will work`. but this is the second time that thing has saved our asses."

He took her hands as he helped her up.

"yeah yeah you were right and I was wrong, don't get used to it." Dean commented.

She rolled her eyes. Sam looked around at all the dead vessels, that had been killed before Sam and Dean got there, the ground was almost completely covered in bodies.

"all these demons attacked you?" Sam asked, with surprise.

"yeah, but it was no biggy, I've dealt with worse." Ashley relied simply. "one time my mom and I took out about 100 demons on our own with no weapons."

Sam looked impressed.

"dean wasn't kidding when he said you were good at what you do." Sam spoke.

"I'm one of the best hunters out here." She boasted. "I may not have won the apocalypse battle but I have my own glory stories. "she turned to dean. "I honestly wonder how this world will stand a chance of survival without us to protect it." She only partly joked. Dean placed his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"they`ll be fine without us, there are new hunters everyday joining the hunt, they`ll learn to do what we could…. maybe even better." Dean replied. But not fully believing the words himself.

The three made their way outside. Penny opened the back-seat door as she saw the group approaching. She quickly ran over to the group and hugged Ashley.

"Aunt Ashley! I missed you!" penny shouted. Ashley smiled and hugged penny back. she smiled at the child.

"look at you, you've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you." Ashley commented.

Penny nodded excitedly.

"mom says I'm growing fast! she told me that maybe one day I could maybe as tall as my dad." Penny replied.

Ashley giggled.

"I'm sure you will be one day. how has school been-?"

"okay I hate to break up the little reunion," dean interrupted. "but we should get the hell out of here before more- …. more of them show up."

Ashley nodded in agreement, Ashley took Penny`s hand as they walked back to the car. Natalie and Ashley slide into the backseat, as Sam and dean sat in the front. As Penny went to close the door to the car, a demon grabbed her and pulled her out. the four adults immediately exited the car, while Penny was in tears and screaming at the top of her lungs. The demon pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. As the Sam, Ashley and Dean got out their blades, Penny grabbed onto the demon and suddenly it began to glow white. The demon then fell to the ground…dead. Penny dropped onto the floor and backed away from the body in shock of what she had done. Her family looked at her with faces of extreme shock and confusion. But her mother had an expression of utter terror.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Penny confessed, as tears streamed from her face. "I promise I didn't! …it just happened…I don't even know how…."

Natalie clung to her husband. Dean, Ashley and Sam raised their weapons in front of them.

"don't act innocent, were not stupid!" dean shouted. "You're not penny, you're creature that took over her!"

"where is penny!? what have you done to her?!" Sam shouted. "I swear if she is hurt, you`ll be sorry. I`ll- "

"it's me! I`m penny!" she screamed, her face practically turning red. "I promise I am please! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I'm sorry! I just got scared and then I hurt him! I`m really sorry!"

Sam lowered his weapon. Something inside him was telling him this wasn't a trick, that this was really her and that something was wrong…something had changed in her and she needed their help.

"What if she isnt lying…." Sam spoke.

She wiped the tears from her face with her hand and looked up at him with a surprised look and a hopeful smile.

"of course, she is lying, that's what demons do!" Dean argued. "Sam, she is playing you! think about it, do you really think your five-year-old would be able to murder someone the way she did? Or even have the power to be able to do that? I don't think powers like that are something a person can hide!"

Sam went into his pocket and took out a bottle of Holy Water and splashed it onto the child. She barely fletched.

"well she isn't a demon." Sam confirmed.

"there are a million other things she could be." Ashley warned.

Sam looked at penny and in his gut, he knew the truth. That was his daughter, that was his child. It wasn't some creature. He knew Penny`s movements, he knew her expressions, the way she spoke, even the things she`d say. He had no doubt that it was penny. But he knew the others needed proof.

"tell me something only Penny would know." Sam ordered.

She thought for a moment trying to think of something only her parents would know of. Something she was sure no else would have heard about or would know.

"….when I was three I used to be afraid of the dark. I used to cry and be too scared to sleep…. I'd see the shadows in my room and think they were monsters."

Dean chuckled.

"that's what you choice to go with? a five year old is afraid of the dark? Seriously?" Dean questioned. "every kid is afraid of the dark at some point."

"Listen!" she shouted. As she yelled the ground shook for a moment. "…when I would get scaried i used to run into my parents bedroom in tears. My dad always ran to my side, no matter how late it was, he would wake up and then promised to protect me. He tried to tell me monsters weren't real, but I didn't believe him. So he`d sit in the rocking chair and stayed with me until I fell asleep. He`d tell me that `if anything dared to enter my room, he would kill it on the spot` . I believed he could, he could do anything. me and dad would sit in my room and create stories or we`d watch tv together, we`d do anything really to relax my mind. Sometimes if I was super scaried, he`d sit with me in my bed and hold me close to him and put my favorite song on the radio."

Sam smiled. Sam walked toward Penny, he kneeled and penny quickly hugged him. She had tears of joy streaming from her face.

"Daddy, I love you." Penny spoke softly.

"I love too." Sam replied as he kissed her cheek. He scoped her up in his arms and she held on onto him and leaned her head on his chest.

"what is wrong with me?" penny asked. "why can I hurt people? am I gana turn into a bad person? I don't want to be bad! I want to be good like you and mommy!"

"you are good." He told her, as he stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. "everything will be alright, I promise you that." Sam assured his daughter. "people make their own choices and if you want to be good you can and will be. These powers don't determine who you are. You get to decide that. I know, you're a very good girl and you know what is right and wrong."

"what if I can't help it? What if I can't control whatever is happening to me? I didn't even think it just happened and then he was dead." She spoke with sadness in her voice.

"we will find a way to help you. we`ll figure out what is going on and stop it if can, if not we`ll find a way to control it."

She hugged Sam`s neck.

"I don't want to be a monster." She told him.

"your not a monster." Sam assured her, he kissed her head.

"This is bad…" Dean whispered to Ashley. "this thing has got sam fully convicned by her lie."

"How can he even think that this could be her? Cant he see the signs?" Ashley commented. " It all clearly points toward her being…. something else."

"he wants to believe its her…he wants it to be her. Because if its not then that means the really Penny might be dead or worse."

Dean walked over to sam and pulled him away from Penny. He brought him over to the side of the car.

"sammy, you got to think here. I know you love Penny, I love her too, but penny cant do things like that….you know that."

"dean stop! I`m stupid! But you cant ignore-"

"I want it to be her too, but its not. But whatever that thing is, it knows what happened to the real penny and we have to get it to talk then kill that thing."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"you think I would be able to tell the difference between my own daughter and a demon? I know that that is her! Because I have spent everyday of my life for the past five year with that child! I know her motions and I have seen her in times of sadness and fear. That's how she looks when she is terrified! She needs us!"

"that isn't Penny!" dean shouted. "that thing is lying to us, Sammy! The sooner you can get that through your head! The sooner we can try and save Penny!"

"she knew about the rocking chair!" Sam pointed out. "nobody knew about that except for me, and Penny! Natalie didn't even know!"

"that doesn't prove anything, some creatures can tap into human`s memories when they take them over." Dean explained.

"dean, I know you're just trying to protect us, but we don't need to be protected from her!…she won't hurt us, not on purpose at least, we are her family. But she doesn't know how to control this, we need to help her. You didn't talk to her, you didn't see her face! This isn't a trick!"

"Say _your right_ , Sam! Your daughter just magically got powers out of thin air!" he spoke sarcastically.

"I don't know how this happened!" Sam shouted. "But She is an innocent child who needs us! whatever is going on I will find a way to fix this! Two things I learned from hunting is there is always a way to save the people you love, and everyone deserves a chance. I will do whatever it takes to help her, to protect her! I will lay down my life to save her if I must! But nothing and no one is going to hurt her! We will find a way to help her."

"Why do you care so much about her?! She is just some orphan kid you and Natalie adopted!" dean argued. "She isn't even your child! We don't know where she came from originally, or who her birth parents are. She could be a demon spawn for all we know!"

"SHUT UP!" sam shouted. Sam`s face turned red with anger and he balled his fist. "keep your month shut about things you don't even understand! You don't know how important the girl is…you wouldn't your not a parent. we took her in when she was only a month old, she had been abandoned by her real parents, they left her on the doorstep of an orphanage in Oklahoma during a winter night. She was left in a box with only a small blanket to keep her warm and she was a newborn at the time. The orphanage didn't find her until the morning. But they took her in for a month, she was given the basics clothes, food and shelter. But not much else…. then we showed up desperate for a child. We couldn't have one of our own….so adoption was our last hope. As soon as we saw Penny we fell in love. She was this beautiful fragile little child with such hope in her eyes. she was joyful and happy even with so little in her life. the minute I held her in my arms, I knew I was meant to protect her and love her. We took her in and we gave her love. We had sheltered her, feed her, we taught her to speak and walk, we taught her morals and we put her in school. Blood doesn't determine who your family is, love does."

"i shouldn't have said that." Dean admitted. "But she is a threat and your willing to risk all over lives for her, and it might not even be her."

meanwhile Ashley`s eyes widened with surprise, as she took the rag away from her cheek. she felt the side of her cheek and felt only smooth skin. No mark, no scar, no wound. She looked in the side mirror on the car and saw that the wound was completely gone.

"she healed me." Ashley spoke softly.

Dean looked at her with confusion.

"what?"

"Penny, she healed me." Ashley said louder. "I was stabbed in the cheek during the fight, remember? Now there is nothing there. she had held my hand as we walked to the car…. and the pain began to feel less then, now the wound is gone."

"the only kind of creature, I know of, that can heal are angels." Sam said, with disbelief.

"but we have seen her grow, she acts human." Natalie commented.

"…. maybe she isn't just an angel. She could be a half human/ half angel. "Sam suggested, his voice not showing much of what was going through his mind.

"so, that is a lot worse." Dean decided. "remember Cas had said the half angels were extremely powerful and dangerous. In fact, they are more powerful than any angel or demon. if word gets out about her the angels will be after her. the angels have ways of getting information. Then they`ll want her dead and the demons…. they would try to use her to their benefit. But I`m sure Cas will be on our side and help us keep Penny safe."

"so, you're willing to protect her now because she is angel?" Sam scoffed. "but literally five seconds ago, you were willing to toss her aside and fend for herself!"

Dean glared at his brother.

"I didn't even think it was really her! None of us have ever seen her do something like that, so I was sure that Penny was either dead somewhere or on her way to being dead. I was sure that you and Nat were just letting your emotions get the better of you and not thinking logically. That's why I said all those stupid thing, I was trying to convince you to leave. You wouldn't listen to logic, you wouldn't listen when I said she wasn't who she said…and clearly that was a good thing. But I didn't say those things because I don't care about Penny, I honestly thought she was gone. I didn't mean any of what I said about her, adopted or not she is family. I`ll do whatever it takes to protect her."

Sam smiled.

"thank you." Sam replied.

"you know if she is as powerful as the angels believe, if she can gain control, she was would be the perfect weapon against Adam and Lucifer," Ashley chimed in. "Adam is working with Lucifer, they gained control over hell and want the two of you tormented and out of the way so they can take over the world."

"no, she is not getting involved with Lucifer!" Sam shouted, appalled at her suggestion. "I have seen what he is capable of, I have experienced what he can do. no matter how powerful she may be, we`ll take on Lucifer ourslefs. he is here because of us and we`ll handle him."

"but if she is more powerful she can take him down with ease, no causalities no big battle."

"it's not all about power. It's also about skill, cruelty and manipulating your opponent. All of which he could win with. she stays out of the fight."

Ashley nodded in understanding.

"Let's go back to your place and then we`ll contact Cas. Then start from there." Dean told Sam.


	4. Chapter 4: Speculation

Sam, Dean, Ashley and Natalie sit in the living room of Sam`s home, as penny played in her room upstairs.

"how are we going to even begin to explain this to her?" Natalie asked in frustration. She ran her fingers threw her hair. "I mean honestly she's only five years old and now were gana turn her world upside down telling her angels and demons are real."

"I know." Sam agreed. "I always told myself if I ever had kids, I wouldn't let them be a part of this supernatural world. That they wouldn't know any of it existed, and that I would my kid have a normal life. But we can't do that for her, nothing will be the same after this."

Sam`s face looked pained and filled with sadness.

"she deserves a better life than this." Natalie concluded. Sam nodded.

"it won't be all bad." Dean spoke up. "we grew up knowing all about the supernatural world and we turned out fine. we had so many other creatures wanting us dead, but we made it out alive and she will too."

"but she is a kid- "

"yeah, a powerful one, she`ll kick their asses with ease." Dean told him. "and if she can't, she`s got three of the world's greatest hunters, plus an angel on her side. no one is going to hurt her, Sammy. Us Winchesters don't die easily."

Sam smiled at his brother.

"I guess you're right." Sam replied as he stood up. Natalie got out of her chair as well.

"Nat, don't worry, I'll handle this." Sam told her.

She looked confused.

"are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

He made his way up the spiral wooden staircase and knocked on the white door directly across from the stairs. On the door was a pink picture board with pictures of all her school friends as well as pictures of the family. He knocked on the door.

"penny, it's me. Can I come in?" Sam called out.

Penny raced to the door and opened it. She immediately grabbed Sam`s hand and pulled him in. the room had purple walls and painted flowers on the walls. She had a huge book shelf of fairy tale stories and children`s books by her bed. Across from her bed was a toy chest of dolls and next to that was her tea set area. On the floor, on top of a pink butterfly throw rug, was her favorite teddy bear and an Elsa doll in front of a Barbie dollhouse.

"daddy I got to show you something really cool!" she spoke excitedly, as she leads Sam to her doll house and she sat on the floor.

"Pen…I got to talk to you about something- "

"just watch first it's a new trick I learned." she urged. She focused her eyes her dollhouse and suddenly it began to float. Her smile grew on her face. Then her teddy bear and the Elsa doll began to float behind her. Then the two dolls flew around the room in circles. Penny giggled with joy, as Sam watched in amazement. She then slowly made the items go back to place on the ground.

"wasn't that cool?' she asked excitedly, as she turned to her father. "when I'm calm, I can control my powers easily. but when I'm upset I lose control so if I just stay calm I can use my powers for good."

"yeah…but that's what I need to talk to you about."

"okay." She replied. She ran to her bed and sat down. Sam followed her and sat next to her. she looked at him curiously. He wouldn't look at her for a few seconds as he tried to think of the right words to say. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" she spoke, with a fearful look on her face. "am I in trouble or something?"

"no Pen, of course not." He replied. He took a deep breath then faced his daughter.

"….so, you know when we go to church with your mom and grandma Doreen, they always tell stories about angels and god. we'll all those stories are true and angels are real. sometimes the angels fall to earth and fall in love with humans."

Penny looked at her father with confusion.

"why are you telling me this?" penny asked.

"well when they fall in love they create a half human, half angel child. These children are more powerful than any angel or demon. The reason I'm telling you this is because we think your one of them, Penny." Sam stated. "you must be…you can do things that I have only seen angels do."

She shook her head, looking at him as if he were crazy. She didn't want to believe him.

"no way…." She stuttered. "That's so cool!"

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"penny, listen to me, your more powerful than you even know. both the angels and demons will try to get rid of you or even try to use you to their advantage. There is no telling what these creatures will do to try and get to you. so, you can't trust anyone you don't know or it could be the last choice you make."

Penny`s eyes widened with fear.

"you're just trying to scare me, that can't be true. Angels are good why would they want to hurt me?"

"Not all angels are good, some can be very bad…. then some just blindly follow orders. I`m not making this up, Pen. But I can and will protect you."

"How would you know any of this? None of this makes sense! how can you help me? You don't have powers, your human!" she replied.

"There is a lot you don't know about me… but Dean and I have a history of fighting supernatural creatures. all the creatures in the stories you read, in your fans tasty books…there all real and we used to fight them. We used to travel across the country fighting ware wolfs, demons, vampires….so many creatures it's hard to even count them all. We once stopped the world from ending, we defeated Lucifer, demons, angels. But the fact of it is: we can and will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you."

She ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"you promise? you`ll keep me safe?" she questioned.

"of course, Pen." He spoke with confidence. "You mean everything to me and I could never let anyone hurt you."

she nodded in understanding. Then sat next to him and clutched onto his arm, leaning on him for comfort.

"you said you met angels? "

"do you think any of them would help us?"

Sam nodded.

"Cas will, I know he will."

Penny looked up at her father with shock.

"Uncle Cas is an angel!?" she replied with disbelief. "no way! But I have never seen him do anything cool! How can he be an angel? "

He chuckled.

"he was the first angel we met and he befriended us quickly and became like family. He would never try to hurt any of us."

She nodded.

"daddy, can you tell me a story?" Penny asked.

He kissed her forehead.

"alright. about what?" he asked.

"I want to hear about one of your hunting adventures."

Meanwhile, Castiel appeared in the home down in the living room. Ashley, dean and Natalie were waiting.

"I got your call. It must be a mistake, it can't be true." Cas commented.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it." Dean replied.

Sam and Penny walk down the stairs, penny gripping Sam`s hand. Penny sees Cas and smiled and she waves happy to see another friendly face. She hugs him and Cas provided a slight smile. Penny stepped back and Cas placed his hand on her hand.

"I can feel the grace inside." Cas spoke. "she is a half angel."

"How could the angel not know about this sooner?" Dean questioned. "why didn't you figure it out sooner?"

"children who are half angels cannot be found or detected unless they want to be. When they are connived, we can tell that one is out there but we cannot locate them. A few years ago, there was a half angel born, a team of six angels were sent to kill the creature and it was believed that the child was eliminated along with the mother. The story that had been told was that the team had searched for months trying to locate the child. They finally found the new born in Sweden, being raised by a single mother. The angels attacked but she fought back and killed five of the angel on her own, they believe she might have been a hunter. Anyways the remaining angel managed to murder the women and the child. He reported back claiming his victory and told the story of his fallen brothers."

"well obviously, he lied." Sam replied. "but it doesn't make sense. Why would he do that? And how would she get all the way to Oklahoma where Nat and I found her?"

"maybe that angel was penny`s real father." Dean offered. "it would make sense. he didn't want to kill the women he loved, plus their child."

"…. What if the mother didn't kill those five-other angels?" Ashley commented. "It's possible he killed them. Then she might have thought they`d send others so she made her way as far as she could go."

"it's all possible." Cas spoke.


End file.
